


The Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if there was a fifth Librarian? What if that librarian was the daughter of Dulaque? Let us find out!
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning

Zaya's P.O.V.

She did not like this, she absolutely hated it. Zaya had never been a girly girl, a pretty pink princess, if you will. So it was only natural that when her father insisted upon puting her in a dress and having her go to a pageant, she yelled. 

"This isn't me!" she screamed, rage filling her voice like a swarm of angry bees," I'm not some princess!" 

"This for your own good!" her father yelled back," You will do this and you will win this pageant, if my name isn't Lancelot Dulaque!" 

_Honestly_ ," he thought, _she can be so_ _stubborn_.

"Fine!" she mumbled. Zaya may have been stubborn, but she knew when she was defeated.

"Good, now go get in the car," her father ordered. Ding! Zaya's phone went off. She opened her phone and read the massage. 

" **You have been selected to interview for a prestigious position at the Metropolitan Public Library.** "

The Librarians' P.O.V.

"Another librarian?!" Ezekiel asked. He had a very shocked look on his face. 

"Aren't there already enough?" Eve asked. She on the other hand looked rather confused.

”Who are they? And how in the world can we find them?” Cassandra asked.   
  
“ I have absolutely no clue,” Flynn responded.

”Sir, if I may I have an idea,” Jenkins interjected,” What about the Ledger?”

”Jenkins! You are a genius!” Flynn shouted. Flynn ran up the brown stairs, nearly falling flat on his face several times. He scrambled to pull the brown leather incased book from its shelf. The other librarians followed in suit. Flynn opened the book to it’s first page. There, at the top of the list was a name that had not been there previously, 

**Zaya Milca, Age 12**

Flynn laughed. “You are kidding me!” he shouted at the ceiling,” You sent an invitation to a 12 year-old?!” 

“ Flynn! “ Eve called, “ The library sent her an invitation. Why? We don’t know. But if she was sent an invitation, we need to go find her before someone else does.” Flynn sighed.

“ Your right,” he said. 

“ Where can we even find her?” Ezekiel asked.

“ Wait? Zaya Milca? I recognize that name!” Jacob started,” She lived in my home town. When I left she was 10 years old.”

” Alright, we know where to go. Let’s go!” Eve said,” Jenkins, fire up the back door.”

" Let's go get ourselves a librarian!" Cassandra exclaimed.

Zaya's P.O.V.

”And now, Zaya!” the pageant judge shouted. Zaya smirked. They had no clue what they were about to witness. Zaya walked on the stage. Several people in the audience gasped. Zaya was wearing faded blue jeans and a shirt that said “Classic Country Girl”. She also wore cowboy boots. She had tied her hair into a ponytail.   
  


“Hello! What? Were you expecting something else? Well, that’s to bad,” she chuckled. “ Ya know, I was born in this very little town. I can’t turn a corner without finding some southern dude,” she started, “It was here that I learned that there is a slight difference between being from the south and bein’ southern.”   
  


“ But no matter where we are southern or from the south, we are all Southbound,” she stated.

————Time Skip———

Zaya was completely and utterly confused. I mean, who wouldn’t be. After she went backstage she found group of 5 people waiting for her. And among one of those, a familiar face lie.   
“Jacob? Jacob Stone?” she asked.

” Hey, Zaya. Good to see you again,” the cowboy chuckled.

” Who are all you people? Why are you here?” Zaya asked.   
  


“ That’s easy enough,” a man with short black hair, and an Australian accent said.

” I’m Ezekiel Jones,” he informed.

” Cassandra Cillian,” the red-headed girl spoke up.

” Flynn Carson,” a tall man with short brown hair and a scratchy voice interjected.

,” And I’m Eve Baird,” a girl with blond hair tied back in a bun responded. 

"And your all here because?" Zara trailed off. The women known as Eve Baird chuckled. 


End file.
